Pledge Guilty
by Tris PhantomEvans
Summary: Knowing how Akise's calm demeanor is just a facade, Yukki can sense the guilt tearing his friend apart when the former got hurt badly on the head. That's also the main reason driving the brunet to go comfort his companion. Only, in the end, he discovers that Akise is not the only one in need of a shoulder to lean on. Headcanon one-shot! AkiYuki!


**Hey, hey, hey! Look who's back on the keyboard! Yep, it's me and this time, I'm back with two whole new fandoms fangirling in my mind! Mirai Nikki and Assassination Classroom, gnuhuhuhu! And this is my first work after being inactive for months, since I can't help but daydream about a shipping we'll never see the daylight (at least, not in OUR world, hehe!), AkiYuki. T_T I'm still mourning after my favorite character was killed by Yuno, grrr. But beside my obvious love-hate feelings for that damn yandere, for those who read my wacky stories, be happy to know that I'm working on my long-shot fictions! I'm trying to take some advance so that I won't be late on schedule next time I update so...**

 **Read the hell on! XD**

 **Disclaimer: If I actually owned Mirai Nikki, Yukki and Akise would be together and you'd probably see enough gore in the manga and anime to last a lifetime.**

* * *

 _ **Pledge Guilty**_

The first thing that Yukiteru sees upon awakening is a pair of desperate orbs of amaranth boring straight into him, something rather close to grief and misery settled on his features. But that moment only lasts shortly, for a blaze of relief and joy overcomes the pain residing in those irises and takes over the rest of these eyes' owner's pallid features. For the time of a second, the alabaster boy's expression has been relieved of its impassive mask, revealing a myriad of emotions going from the most obscure of sorrows to the brightest of happiness.

But as soon as all of this flashed upon his face, it fades away just as quickly to let calm and collected take its stead. "Good morning, Yukiteru-kun." Akise greets him, lips uplifted into a smile that could give the illusion of relaxed.

But even without the turmoil he's seen on his friend's face, Yukiteru knows that the albino is anything but.

"Wha…?" is his dazed reply, halting his words when his throat protests in mild hoarseness and dryness. Akise seems to immediately grow alert when the brunet starts to roughly cough in a vain attempt to hydrate his gullet, grabbing a cup that laid on a nightstand Yukki hadn't noticed before and handing it to him, expression serious now. Thanking him, Yukiteru gulps down the plastic goblet quickly, even if the water was filling the cup practically to the brim.

Akise watches him quietly, not wanting to startle the first diary owner when the boy just woke up from a coma of a good few hours. And just a few hours, considering the profusely bleeding wound he found on the smaller boy's head upon entering the mansion, is a true miracle. He hadn't stopped worrying about Yukiteru's health ever since he was allowed to visit his hospital room and though Ninth stated with her upmost confidence as a terrorist that it was nothing to concern oneself about, it hadn't stopped Akise in the least from doing the contrary.

After all, it was mainly his own damn fault if Yukiteru finished by landing here in the first place.

An expression close to dull and empty starts to creep over Akise's facial features, bringing Yukiteru to regard him with more worried scrutiny and taking in the white walls, white bed, white curtains and the entirely pure whiteness of his hospital room, even his visitor adding more to the almost blinding pallor of the room, his crimson eyes almost violently striking against the lack of color. "What…" he coughs a bit more, trying to regain his normal infliction despite the obvious complaint his throat is sending him, probably originating from him inhaling more smoke than he should have in Oji's home. "What happened, Akise-kun?"

"Well…" Akise hums in response, a smirk that turns slightly sour on his mouth. "Our plan failed on the entire line. Your diary as well as Gasai-san's disappeared. Yuno still hasn't regained consciousness and Hinata and Mao's wounds are relatively severe. All in all, we have nothing to be proud of. The only good thing that came out of all this is that the fire was quickly controlled, which spared you and Gasai from breathing in too much toxic smoke." The more he spoke, Yukiteru notices, the more Akise would sound like an android. Completely devoid of feeling. But there is an underlying waver beneath his voice, a quiver of frustration that would reverberate like a scream inside of the bedridden boy, louder than the words just vocalized. That tiny waver he would hear between breaths and end of sentences is the proof Yukki needs to know that Akise isn't faking his tranquillity and monotony just by pleasure.

Obviously, his friend doesn't want Yukki to see what's riding underneath this smokescreen of serenity.

Aaahhhh, just how much can your muscles ache? Does it even have a limit? Yukiteru doesn't know the answer to each and is too damn tired to want to think about it, his brain as overworked as the rest of his body. Slugging his way across the many halls of the police's hospital, he searches the number of his room, focusing on only just that and trying not to lose his balance, his legs already as wobbly as they are and not in need of more complications to add.

Somebody suddenly tends him water, this time in a plastic bottle that is already uncapped. A chuckle resonates across the corridor from behind, smooth and amused and the brunet veers around to be welcomed by an alabaster face staring at him a small pleased grin. Yukiteru picks up the bottle slowly and leans against the wall on his left, gazing at Akise.

"Hum, thanks." He mumbles, blushing slightly in embarrassment of being so obvious in his exhaustion. "How did you find me?" he asks after taking a rather very invigorating sip.

"Uryuu told me you arrived so I simply decided to follow her words and take the same route you do to get to your room." was his only reply, along with a nonchalant shrug of Akise's shoulders. It takes about two other long sips from Yukiteru before his friend decides to talk again. "Besides, I wanted to keep you company."

"You don't mind the smell?" Yukki jokes, rather lamely, more bothered than anything else about the fact that he seriously needs to take a shower. He really did not expect the albino to take his words so much for granted.

A soft, warm breath ghosts over his neck and a chilling shiver runs up and down the patient's neck and back, forcing him to look over his shoulder to see Akise nuzzling his face in his neck, inhaling softly with his eyes closed. For a moment Yukki is paralyzed. What is Akise doing? _Why_ is he doing that? Was he really _that_ convincing? A chuckle interrupts his train of thoughts, making his cerulean eyes lift to meet dangerously close scarlet irises blinking lazily at him. The appearance of sudden warmth on him warns Yukki of Akise's hands grasping kindly but firmly his hips, holding the smaller boy in place, pressed against each other. "A-Akise-kun?" is the only coherent noise heard from the brunet, his body temperature quickly climbing high in heat levels and mostly around the area of his face.

"You smell like apples, Yukiteru-kun." Yukki is startled by Akise's sudden response and even more when another chuckle leaves the teen's parted lips, this time sending dark and sinister notes in the dark-haired boy's ears. Another shudder makes itself known in the spine of his back but he has only time to register that fact before the detective releases him in one swift movement, unclasping his fingers off of him and leaving Yukki as baffled as he feels the warmth where the albino embraced him vanish. It leaves with a strange empty sensation. "Sweet and refreshing. No, I don't mind your fragrance in the least." Again, Yukiteru sense his cheeks flush, but for an entirely different reason this time.

Akise then turns his back to the boy and Yukki can practically feel the smug smirk more than probably crawling on his colourless features. "W-why did you d-do that?" the diary owner stammers nervously, still fighting his own body to rid itself of the excess of heat blotching his face. His fingers curl up into tiny balls, fisting anxiously the fabric of his hospital gown.

"Why did I do that? Because you asked for it, of course!" Akise peeks over his shoulder to gaze amusedly at the smaller boy, encasing the growing desire in him to simply answer _'Because you smell as delightful as I hope your lips are.'_ and verify that last statement by himself. Seeing Yukiteru's face be tainted by an adorable rosiness and shyly look away isn't really helping the current matter.

'You didn't have to be that radical…" mumbles the smaller teen, nervously clutching his clothing and purposefully evading Akise's cool gaze. By such reaction, Akise impulsively reaches his hand out to grasp Yukiteru's, as he had done for an entire evening and night, not even bothering to try and not intertwine his fingers with the other's, simply enjoying Yukiteru's warmth and hoping to comfort the other. Yukki has always been an erratically nervous boy and Akise wants to do his best to guide him in the right path and stay by his side, always at reach if the brunet felt any kind of uneasiness or pain, always near him if Yukki felt happy or sad, always there to provide boy with any need, be it protection or friendship. To what he visibly failed at the first point and needs to work some more to keep it only at friendship and not lose control of his cravings.

Also, Akise is not the kind of person who would need guidance or comfort, or would let such things reach him so easily.

But his guard is down right now and that's why he is also surprised when Yukiteru suddenly inquires, in an abruptly quiet voice, "How are you feeling?" looking at him with clear blue eyes he could so easily lose himself in. He resists the urge to stroke the boy's cheeks and actually tries to remember what the boy gazing at him with worrying amounts of innocence has just demanded of him.

"Fine. Why?" Quick and to the point. Yukiteru knew his companion wouldn't let his true feelings slither out of its hiding spot so easily but fear not, he hasn't given up just yet! If he can reach up to the finish line of some tortuous marathon like the one Ninth made him run, if he can heed to the terrorist's advice of not giving in to desolation so easily, then surely Akise will finish by coming around!

Akise is just the kind of person who would need from time to time to let some steam off and a friend to lean on, no matter how cold he tries to be.

"Well, with everything that's been happening, I was wondering how you are coping with all this. Are you coping well with all this?" the hospital patient then tries to make his gaze stern but obviously, his attempt results in an epic fail, judging by the sudden turn of Akise's head away from him and the repressed giggling he can hear from the white-haired investigator. The sound dumbfounds Yukiteru into silence, just when they reach his room and both just stand there, in front of the door, one clearly straining to keep his cool but failing and the other mesmerized by the almost… childish sounds of laughter emanating from his comrade, his back still turned to the brunet but his hand still firmly grasping the other's palm.

Underneath the soft laughing, Yukiteru can hear "I'm sorry! Really sorry!" shaking with the albino's snickers while the latter turns to face the former, gazing at him with a kind of adoration unfathomable to Yukki. "Forgive me, Yukiteru-kun but it's rare for people to worry about me. They would concern themselves over my being only if they are about to lose a precious tool and ally. But now I see that obviously, I should have seen this question come in miles away, knowing you." Yes, it's unfathomable just how much he adores his dear Yukki, going from admiring his shy and sensitive personality to his utter innocence and purity at certain moments. Like this one, actually.

Yukki worrying over him. Yeah, he should have seen this coming, should have seen the selfless part of the diary owner come out at this moment, after everything that's happened.

He really should have seen the loopholes in his plan the moment he thought it up. If he did so, maybe Yukiteru wouldn't be as injured and troubled as he is at the present moment.

Something looms over Akise's features that Yukiteru finds unreadable, who is observing his friend from the corner of the eye while he turns the knob and opens his hospital room. But just as he is about to reply something to his companion and try to decipher just what is that he can't understand is hovering over Akise's expression, he turns his head to his room and freezes. The door is barely open to let in two people, so Akise creeps closer to the smaller boy, his head leaning against Yukiteru's shoulder, not that he is really noticing at the present moment. He feels the detective stops on his tracks too though.

Yukki's room is, quite literally, a mess.

Strewn all over the floor are books and notebooks, all open to random pages and some even shredded apart, pieces of crumpled papers also littering the ground along with all the bed pillows. The latter actually, had been turned around and hasn't even been placed correctly in its metal hinges, sign of a hasty and messy leave, the covers pulled out and hanging sadly by the side of the mattress and spewing all over the ground in its wrinkly glory. Most of the cabinets have been opened and displaced all over the room, some even toppled over the floor, as though kicked out of pure irritation, its insides scattered all across the room, pen, keys, wooden boxes, clothing, everything that was once inside, now outside.

"Wow, looks like somebody was in a hurry." comments Akise in curiously cheerful manner and Yukki resists the urge to glare at him, before opting to simply fume in silence, glaring at all the content beleaguered across the floor as though they'll pop out of existence if he focuses enough.

"Do you think it's a diary owner?" Yukiteru already knows the answer to that question but asks away anyways, needing somebody else to confirm his ideas.

"No. If there actually were diary owners in the building and couldn't find your diary, they could have simply waited for you to come in before going in for an assault." Akise's calm and confident declarations manages to calm the wreck Yukki's heart currently is and he lets out a long relieved breath he didn't know he was holding up until now. The hand that was grasping his suddenly lets go and Yukki already feels cold rush in to sneak under his skin. He takes a small step and kneels on the floor, picking up a few stuffs and looking over the room to find their original location. A shadow materializes over his own and he feels more than see Akise do the same right next to him, his long fingers dancing over fine white blank papers as he piles them up and stacks them back to one of the fallen cabinets, taking up a few notepads as he goes.

Deciding to ignore the current matter he's rearranging with his own two hands, Yukki attempts to probe Akise all over again, trying his best to ignore the promise of revenge the coming night and his heart are sending to him. "You hadn't really answered my question, Akise-kun. How are you feeling about the entire situation I've pulled you in and for what I'm really sorry?"

For a while, he doesn't receive an answer besides Akise's echo of "How am I feeling?" and the sound of rustling paper being stacked up and placed back in its first whereabouts along with the books. Yukiteru is just starting to fold his clothes into a neat pile, sitting on his bed when he feels the mattress dip under the albino's weight, their knees and shoulders barely brushing. Just like earlier in the hall, Akise doesn't bother with formality and snuggles his face between the brunet's shoulder and jaw, earning himself a small squeak of surprise from the latter who then has nowhere to go since the detective has surrounded him with his arms, embracing the middlechooler in a gentle hug. Yukiteru only manages to babble an incoherent jabber of "Wha-wha-wha…?" before Akise finally decides to let down the curtains.

"My, you're persistent." He mumbles against the crook of Yukki's neck, the boy's cheeks now on fire.

"You-you… we shouldn't be… I-I mean th-that Yuno will find out… I…!"

"Yuno doesn't have her phone anymore, remember?" the detective murmurs quietly, if not darkly. Without any time to reply, Yukiteru is pushed down on his back against the mattress, a pale form ramping all over him until he can feel white hair tickle his chin, Akise leaning his head against the other boy's chest, right over his heart. Fingers rise over his shoulders and Yukki's breath hitches a little when they start giving soft strokes in his dark brown hair and his friend curls up a little over him, giving him a little space to move his legs with.

"How am I feeling, you asked hum?" Akise repeats gently, for the entire world looking like the most relaxed of people. His legs interlace themselves with Yukiteru's and soon enough, he finds himself in a tangle of limbs, his arms swathed over the detective's shoulders and their legs folding skillfully around each other. "I mostly feel an overwhelming need to protect you, Yukiteru-kun." His voice is half-way muffled in Yukki's hospital clothes, even though his vermillion eyes are watching him straight in the eye at the moment. "And clearly, I failed at doing that." Ah?

Oh.

 _Oh._

Akise is blaming himself for the whole situation.

"If you really want to know what I'm feeling… well. It's mostly guilt. For not seeing the get-out in my plan, for abandoning you with those diary holders and Yuno, for not being fast enough to reach you before the fire started, for not being there to catch you when you fell…"

Woah, for just how much time did he held this within him? Lord knows how Yukiteru would have cracked under the pressure and culpability long ago, that's for sure. Looking over in front of him, he can now Akise's unusually wide eyes staring blankly at nothing, his hands slowly receding back to clutch Yukki's shirt tighter and tighter, eyes becoming more widespread by the second.

"For not noticing the signs of Yuno getting more instable, for not having stopped Yuno from kidnapping you and holding you in imprisonment, from not being there to save you from her without getting anyone hurt. And mostly…" He can feel wisps of self-hatred escaping Akise's lips as he reveals the first diary owner's his last statement.

"For not being there to help you like I would like to." The albino finally seems to register his lack of oxygen, taking a long gulp of air in his lungs before exhaling but the only thing that Yukiteru notices that changed in Akise's appearance is the deep, embarrassed blush coloring his colourless cheeks and the shy aspect he's suddenly taking, resolutely avoiding to look at the boy he's lying over.

This is one of the rare times where Yukki can consider Akise Aru as utterly, completely _cute._

"Hum…" the concerned boy intones, seeming on the top of all that uncertain of his words now. "I'm sorry if I am burdening you with my worries. I…!" he blinks, shocked when his words are interrupted by three fingers firmly pressing themselves against his lips, efficiently silencing him.

"You have nothing to blame yourself for." Yukiteru calmly states, his smile kind and gentle, just like the generous soul he has. Akise knows the boy would never really scold him like he would expect most people to and knows he would most likely also take the entire burden for himself. "It was mostly my fault if I ended up here in the first place, for being so weak. I'm sure I would have sorted it all out perfectly if I was stronger and smarter, and you wouldn't have to think all this up for me or getting anyone hurt because of me." Asserting Yukiteru's face, Akise can see the clear strain the boy is undergoing to keep him ignorant of the guilt the brunet's is suffering. Not very different from what he himself is doing for Yukki's sake.

"Besides," Yukki continues, not at all seeming to notice Akise's studying. "even with a diary, we couldn't have known anything of how all this would have ended up." And that's how Akise manages to detect a crack piercing through Yukki's weak defence, coming in under the form of tears welling in those richly colored sapphire consisting his eyes, making them shimmer in the rapidly darkening room. He can also hear the beat of the smaller boy's heart increasing in frequency, thundering loudly in Akise's ear. Too loudly. Too rapidly.

"Yukiteru-kun, don't carry all of this by yourself…" he tells his speaker, bringing a pillow out of nowhere for the brunet to lay his head on. That is, until Akise decides to wind his arms around Yukki's shoulders to get the boy's head to rest on his own chest, this time, lifting a hand to resume its peaceful caressing in silky chocolate brown locks, taking pleasure in their smoothness. Yukiteru doesn't seem to mind, in reality curling up a little against the albino and clutching his white button-up shirt. "I just told you that I want to help you so let me take on a little of what you feel."

A giggle snaps Akise's attention into mild alert, watching as Yukiteru's shoulders shake a little with tiny waves of laughter, amused and derisive. "Funny, how I had the exact same goal as you. You're always so distant with people when it comes to your own feelings and I was worried for you, about how you were dealing with Hinata and Mao getting hurt. _Again._ Of having to rescue me and be under the pressure of having everyone counting on you and your plans. I wanted you to open up a little, so that I could comfort you when your mood is down. Hehe."

At these words, Akise smirks a little, becoming more and more fond of the brunet by the second. "I'm a detective, Yukiteru. I'm used to all this." he affirms, leaning a little closer to his beloved's gentle heat, his lips brushing slightly against the smaller boy's forehead.

Yukiteru raises an amused brow at that. "You may be used to this but it doesn't mean you have to like it."

 _Touché._

Yukki can feel his insides melting at the moment. Being as close as he currently is to the detective is making him somewhat woozy and lightheaded, like he is walking on air. To add more to the heap, he can feel Akise's mouth on his forehead, skimming across his skin in a light feather touch. He doubts friends usually do that and he doubts they are supposed to feel like he is feeling right now, aware yet sleepy at the same time. Like being rolled into a ball in a warm blanket, reading a wonderful book in front of a fireplace at night, with nothing to worry about and only having to appreciate the peace, cosiness and contentedness reigning in the household. He really doubts it.

But you know what?

He doesn't give a damn.

"No, I don't have to like it." Akise quietly whispers, lowering his head so that he is at level with Yukiteru, who can feel his breath quicken just as it blends in with the detective's. "But I appreciate your desire to comfort me." The white-headed boy's head tilts a little closer to the blue-eyed boy. Their noses brush. A hand is suddenly cupping Yukki's reddened cheek and he feels as though his brain isn't receiving enough oxygen anymore, barely able to process what's happening.

But it doesn't really matter anymore since his mind goes completely blank the second Akise closes the distance between them and presses their lips together. The mess in his room that was left untouched, the other diary holders, Yuno and her psychotic tendencies as well as her naivety, his dad, Uryuu Minene, everything just leaves his head when Akise starts kissing him softly, hesitantly, as though assessing what kind of move he thinks Yukiteru would like and trying them out. For a moment, he is only a statue, unable to comprehend what is going on and unable to move so much he is surprised, his eyes as wide open as Akise's are closed.

The albino isn't sure what exactly pushed him over the edge and give away to his yearnings but in every theory, he is absolutely certain that a certain brunet figures in them. But it doesn't matter now that he is doing exactly what he only ever dreamed of doing. He can feel the heat burning down to ashes his face and the soft feeling of lips melding against his own, warm and desperately enjoyable to kiss. Without warning though, they start answering back, as tentative as his own and Akise feels as though his neurones has just been shut down, save for transferring an indescribable feeling he can only define as love throughout the entirety of his body. A longing sigh escapes his parting lips before Yukiteru brings him back to him, snaking his thin arms around Akise's back and head, fingers tangling themselves in silver strands of hair. Akise suspects he might faint at any second now.

Then Yukiteru parts his lips a little, allowing him in.

' _Oh dear, he really likes this, doesn't he?'_

Well, he did invite him in. So why should refuse such a tempting offer?

Something that could be akin to a mewl leaves Yukiteru when Akise slip his tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. The detective wonders if his beloved can be even more cute than this and receives his answer when the boy of the matter involuntarily moans a little, the affirmative response strong here. Yukiteru, _his_ Yukiteru, looks so much like a small kitten right now; reaching the peak innocence limits itself to and as sweet and loveable as those little balls of fur.

Warm. So warm and nice and perfect and everything Yukki ever wanted. He would like to stay with Akise like this and never have to face the outside world again, never be bothered by it again. He just wants Akise and only him right now. He sighs again and moves his lips against the other boy's mouth, surprise exiting the scene to let an immense amount of want and lust take its role. His hair is really soft at touch and he smells like lavender. It's intoxicating and Yukiteru wants more, desperately more. He tastes Akise and gets a mouthful of… something sweet? He giggles a little.

"What?" slurs the taller boy against his mouth, leaning away a little. Yukki groans when he does that and the silveret chuckles, the sound obscure and deceptively alluring.

"You taste like cake." The brunet points out, abruptly snatching the other teen's tie to bring him back to their previous activities. But Akise resists, pressing a hand to the diary owner's chest and lift Yukki's face up to meet his grinning face, stunning Yukki back into next week. His cheeks are flushed to the brim with deep scarlet and his crimson eyes are glazed all over by a hunger Yukiteru is sure can rival with Yuno. His hair is springing at every side, courtesy of Yukki's fingers, and is giving him a more dishevelled appearance than usual. The few windows in the room filter the starlight of the clear night sky through and the moon gives the detective an almost ethereal aspect, even border on the spectral with just how close Akise appears like a ghost now. A rather enticing ghost, mind you.

Yukiteru is officially lost now.

Akise muses on how a simple attempt at some cuddling and prep talk can end up with such results, meaning him making out with Yukiteru. He was about to make some crack joke about the whole situation when he found himself looking straight at a vision he hadn't expected to see anywhere except in his dreams' landscape. Wide azure eyes are staring straight into him, inquisitive and thirsting for more, brows knitted together anxiously and lips parted slightly, swollen and puffed. Brown hair has been tousled by pillows and hands, darkening the supposedly pure air Yukiteru is giving him to a more ominous stare, threatening to twist the innocence radiating in waves from the boy, the red blush coloring his face not really aiding the problem.

"Akise?" his most cherished whispers, looking so oblivious to how angelic and beautiful he currently appears to the detective.

Akise can barely find his words anymore.

"Hum…" both mumble, their blush only thickening when they catch themselves saying the same thing simultaneously. Sadly, they don't have any more time to express anything before a rather loud knock intrudes in their jumbled half-coherent sentences.

They practically summersault to a sitting position on the side of the bed, both faces just about to combust into nothing and their breathing pitifully erratic. Ninth makes her entrance into Yukki's room and halts, gaping at the mess the albino and brunet didn't even halfway finish. Then she slowly brings her amethyst pupils to the duo and Yukiteru is suddenly very, _very_ much aware of how messed up they themselves look to other people's eyes. He can already see the glimmer of malice making itself known in her eyes and he gulps, loudly.

Uryuu coughs, rattling her throat to give a clear and loud voice to what she is about to say next. "So, you decided that passing the act meant destroying the room, huh? I didn't know you two would be _that_ savage." She doesn't even try to hide her pride when she sees both boys redden considerably more than they already have and takes pleasure in seeing that smart-ass of Akise try to keep the steam from evaporating off his face.

"You didn't stain the covers, I hope. Yukiteru is going to be sleeping in them tonight." If Akise was mortified by her nonchalant comment before, he now looks plain ready to die here and now and First is no better.

"I-I… we didn't…!" said boy is now a stuttering mess, unable to form something logical in his mind and out of his mouth. Uryuu finds him hilarious but the one who takes the cake is Akise, with his doe-like eyes and his gaping mouth.

That's why she snatches her phone out and immediately starts snapping pictures.

"H-hey!" Akise cries out, reaching for the device but she has already locked it and stuffed it back into her nurse pocket, cackling like mad at their horrified expression. Ah, how much teasing she's got to do now! And all the ammo she has to blackmail them, oh, this is great! She is never letting them off the hook again, that's for sure. "Delete those pictures, Minene Uryuu!"

"Or what?" she fires back, her grin widening. "You're gonna cry wolf over the roofs? I can do that too, you know. Though at a lower scale and only with one person. Yuno Gasai!"

That seems to make them crack.

They look at each other, at the terrorist, then back at each other, then down at their linked hands, then back at each other. They nod. Then proceed to lunge at Ninth, more than obviously struggling to reach for her cellphone, an expression of determined despair all over their faces. The purplette cackles some more and slides to the side, swiftly evading their jibes before Akise suddenly grasps her right ankle and drags her down with her. She lands with an 'omph!' on the sleek floor before Yukiteru joins in search of the dreaded item, Uryuu madly waving her arms around herself in a failed attempt to push them out of her personal space. Honestly, she could easily strike them K.O. but then again, she found the detective and the diary owner's efforts very funny and decided to toy with them a little, not in the least revealing the fact that she's sewn a hidden pocket for her phone inside the first one.

"Yukki?"

"Uryuu?"

The three freeze. Then look at each other in mild shock. Then in mild horror. Then look up.

Yuno Gasai and Masumi Nishijima are both gazing at them with widespread eyes, mouth agape and looking for the entire world like a pair of surprised goldfishes.

"What are…" Yuno starts.

"… you doing?" finishes Nishijima.

' _They are recovering from shock._ Not _good.'_ The trio think, letting dread seep in their beings and morph their expressions from amused and desperate to plain terror-filled. And maybe even annoyed, in Akise and Ninth's case.

No need to describe the chaos that ensued afterwards.

* * *

 **So, angst, comfort, fluff and humor. Damn my stories are weird as hell. ;_; Originally, I wanted this to be a headcanon, since you don't know much what happened in between the chapters where Yukki got in the hospital the first day beside getting coached by Ninth and his dad coming back but clearly, I've diverged from my objective.**

 **I don't have any regrets whatsoever about this, hehehehe!**

 **Reviews help me improve so thanks in advance!**


End file.
